A Different Yukimura
by Karinojou-chan
Summary: 2 days left before Yukimura graduates... Should they both do something to make these last days memorable? They should. That's why this fanfic was made in the first place. (Warning: M for Yukimura can be... quite different.) YES, THE GUY IN THE COVER PHOTO IS YUKIMURA. [At least, that's my image of him in this fanfic. Told you, he's different.]
1. A Different Yukimura

Hiya! After a 2 year hiatus, I'm finally baacccckkk! I originally planned to share this ages ago but my laptop crashed and walla! Fanfic is gone. D: Yeah, the file was gone so, yeah. So here's yet another rare pairing! (I love rare pairings XD) Yukimura x Misaki 3 As soon as I set my eyes on the guy, I knew I was gonna make a story about him for the fandooom! XD Btw, I've read the manga waayyy before the anime started so my memory will be hazy. Plus, I've only read until when Hitani shows up and I've watched the anime 'til ep 25 only. Haven't watched the last one yet. Also, let's forget that Usui exists here. XD

This will be short as well and I might make other one-shots for this pairing!

THIS NOVELLA IS NOT FINISHED YET!

Depending on the reception of this novella, I guess.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-sama. Also, the anime guy pictured here isn't mine. Find the cool anime guy here: the website is weheartit then just copy this /entry/group/5746227. It won't hyperlink. On another note, he kinda resembles Yukimura, doesn't he? When I saw him, I knew he has to be the guy :D

Warning: M for mature audiences. (But, the fandom is of varied ages XD) Read at your own discretion. I've already warned you. :3

I will be updating every week or every 2 weeks. Please leave reviews. :)

* * *

"Aaaaaahhh… Yukimura…"

"Call me 'Shouichirou'… kaichou…"

"Hhhmmmmmm… Sh-Shouichirou…"

His fingers were pumping hard inside me; pushing me to my climax.

I could see his fingers coated slick with my juices. I could see his drenched fingers thrusting in and out of me.

The sight was very arousing. Looking at it excited me more.

"…Ugh... I'm gonna make you wild with pleasure, kaichou…"

"Aaaahhh… Ahhhhhhh… Shouichirou…"

Fondling me with such powerful strokes. His fingers were solely taking over my body. He was controlling me to reach my peak.

'Aaaaaahhhhh…"

Just a little bit more…

"Aaahhh… Huh?... What are you doing… Shouichirou…? Why did you stop…?"

He stopped and and pulled out his hand.

And I was finally going to climax.

I'm slowly coming down from the sudden high mixed with feelings of confusion and irritation. This irritation is rapidly becoming anger. Just as I was about to explode (pun not intended) at Yukimura, he suddenly lifted his hand and licked his fingers soaked with my juices.

As much as I want to stay angry at him, it's very arousing to watch him do that. So I just stared at him. He's adorably licking his hand just like how a puppy licks his paw.

The perfect picture of innocence.

The perfect picture of anything but innocence.

He currently looks like the normal 'Cute Yukimura' but anytime now he will reveal his other self. No one but me has seen it. And I'm the only one who COULD and SHOULD see it. Speaking of the devil…

Yukimura continued to lick his fingers as if that was his first taste of water after a long term drought. And suddenly, he looked straight at me with his alarmingly sexy smirk.

I named him… 'Sexy Shouichirou'.

Who'd have thought that who once was a cute little boy who walks around in sunshine and flowers radiating world peace would turn into this sexy muscular bastard who emits sex pheromones so much as if just being within the 3 meter radius in his presence would impregnate the whole school population? Yes, including the 80% male population. His sexiness could make the seemingly impossible be possible.

Just like how his transformation happened.

It's not as if his transformation from someone with a petite, frail and girlish frame to someone with a tall and rough frame happened overnight. He was changing throughout the past year and it just happened one particular day when everyone was quickly realizing just how hot Yukimura is now. Combine that with the sudden growth spurt he had this year. He is taller than me now.

I remember the day when he showed me his face full of resolve. He was determined to change himself. He said it was pathetic of him to be weak and be by my side as the vice president. He thought it wasn't worthy of him being in his current position if he couldn't protect the school or at least protect himself. I didn't really mind though. I'm an expert at Aikido, Judo, and Karate. I'm confident I could protect the school even if the student council and the student body just cheered for me from the sidelines. But still, I liked the steel resolve in his eyes back then when he declared his decision and I respected him for that. I supported him and watched him improve from the very first day 'til the present.

I've been with him through thick and thin. As I watched him through the past year, I watched him suffer from the hardship and shout in joy when he accomplished something difficult to achieve. He'd constantly asked for advice and eventually I taught him some self-defense and before we know it, we've been hanging out almost every day.

He always thanks me for being there for him. He always says that if it wasn't for me he couldn't have reached his goal.

Hah. As if. He couldn't have been more wrong. It's actually the opposite. If it wasn't for him, I could not have achieved what I am today. As I watched him push through it all, he gave me undeniable strength and courage. And, I'm not kidding about that. I had newfound respect for him for never giving up no matter what roadblock he faces on his way. Inevitably… Before I knew it…

I had fallen in love with him.


	2. Unsatisfied Desire

"Your cream tastes so good… kaichou…"

He whispered seductively in my ear with his lips barely touching the outer shell of my ear.

"Then, see you tomorrow… kaichou…"

And with that sentence, he stood up and left me all alone, hanging there dumbfounded.

Dumbfounded, confused, agitated, irritated, uncomfortable, and unsatisfied.

He left me unsatisfied.

Wait.

Wait a minute.

What?

What just happened?

I was too up high in the clouds that I forgot how it would feel to fall straight into the cold-hearted ground.

And that's what exactly happened. From floating peacefully through the clear blue sky and fluffy white clouds, I suddenly found myself crashing violently to the dark, cold, unrelenting, and unfeeling ground.

"!"

Y-Yukimura just… just…

He just fingered me!

What?

Why?

How?

How did this happen?

We were just sitting here in the student council room.

I was just finishing some papers.

Yukimura was just helping me.

We were just talking about ordinary things.

We were just taking about his upcoming graduation.

Yukimura was just helping me.

… He **did** help me.

This was what happened earlier.

I was sitting at my usual desk on the student council room. Yukimura was sitting on the adjacent desk beside me and helping me sort through the papers with a happy smile on his face. The contours of his body being silhouetted by the crimson dawn.

The perfect sky plus the perfect build equals the perfect view.

Somehow, that made him more attractive than usual.

Even though it's after school already, he's still wearing his uniform properly. My sight instantly went to his slender neck. Admiring the intertwining of light and shadow its curves make. Traveling down, I can almost see his collarbones showing through his crisp white shirt and his gray vest desperately stretching themselves in a vain attempt to completely cover his broad shoulders. My gaze wandered to his bulky arms illuminated clearly against the light. I traced back and began scrutinizing his body. Too bad. No matter how much the light outlines his physique, his vest is taking all the glory for itself. Selfish vest. Hugging him so tightly everyday all to yourself…

Am I seriously envying a piece of uniform?

What is wrong with me?

Still, this guy is seriously making me hungry.

I want to eat him.

Ugh.

Where did the 'Cute Yukimura' go?

Sure, as long as he wears that childish expression on his face, he still has the aura of 'innocence' lingering all around him. But, his face matured and looked more cool than cute nowadays. When you see him, no doubt anyone would think that he has turned out to be a one fine man.

I looked at the face of the man currently in question and was surprised at how intently his gaze was at me. His eyes were piercing me to the spot. The cute bunny a while ago was gone and was replaced by a wild rabbit about to look for his next debauchery. There was this distinct look in his eyes as if he was contemplating me to be his upcoming prey. The atmosphere inside the room immediately went from laid-back to intense in a matter of a few seconds. Based by the look in his eyes, it seems that he had caught me gawking at him. But he's not blushing or embarrassed or any other reactions that the 'Cute Yukimura' would make.

If anything, he was actually daring me to look at him.

His eyes are telling me to look all I want.

To look until I'm satisfied.

But that's just the thing.

I cannot be satisfied with just looking.

I wanted more.

But I knew that if I had a taste of more…

I woudn't stop.

I gulped and had to squeeze my legs together as I was feeling pretty hot down there. It took me a few awkward seconds to recover myself. I had to say something quick.

"Yukimura, you're graduating in two days already."

He was still studying me. He took his time to get out of his reverie. As if he was telling me that he would let me off the hook. For now.

He blinked and returned to the normal 'Cute Yukimura' with flowers floating around him. He showed his usual smile at me.

"Time sure passes quickly, huh?"

"You talk like an old man, Yukimura."

"At least, I'm older than you. I had my birthday last February so that makes me 19 already this year."

His birthday?

He really had to remind me of his birthday. He just purposely wanted to mention that day. He said it outright without staggering and smoothly laid it all out in the open

As if he didn't know what happened during his birthday.

Or rather,

It's as if **we** didn't know what happened **after** his birthday.

But that's a story for another time.

I shifted uncomfortably under his intense scrutiny. Is it just me or is he enjoying my reactions?

Nope. No way. That's not Yukimura's personality.

"…"

At least, that's not 'cute' Yukimura's personality.

I don't even know anymore.

But, that thing did happen after his birthday. But he also just brushed it off.

Yukimura.

I just can't figure you out.

"…"

I can't figure **us** out.

Throughout the months, we've been becoming closer but sometimes I feel that we're too close. But maybe it's just me making all these assumptions. There are times when the air between us abruptly falls into an intense atmosphere thus, the silence stretches uncomfortably long that I had to break the tension between us. I would immediately bring up a topic and he would respond in his typical ways. Recently, it's happening a lot more. But, it's also maybe just me coming up to conclusions…

I already acknowledged that I am in love with him but what I didn't anticipate was how much I was going to be physically attracted to him. Back then, he was so cute like a little puppy. I always wanted to just go and give him a nice loving hug. I wanted to squeeze him tightly just because of how adorable he is. I knew that I liked him but I didn't realize that I was in love with him. I was used to looking at him as my little brother. Someone to take care of, someone to look after to, someone who needed guidance. I knew he was changing, maturing. I was subconsciously denying my ever growing feelings for him.

But now, everything is different.

It all happened during his birthday.

That was the day when I finally realized it all.

The true depth of my feelings.

My uncomfortable wariness of him.

That was the day when I fully understood why I was always uneasy when I'm with him.

I was always edgy and restless whenever accidentally his skin softly brushes against mine.

I'm always intoxicated with just a whiff of his scent.

The fragrance of chocolates and aroma of bitter coffee…

Mocha…

The perfect balance between something childish and something adult.

It's the perfect scent for Yukimura.

I've been working with sweets in Maid Café all this time but I've never been enticed by anything like it.

He made me notice that under his bubbly childlike personality…

He was and always a man.

That the person sitting beside me was not just a boy anymore.

It's a man.

That made me comprehend why I always had this urge deep inside me. I still wanted to hug him but not for the same reasons as before.

Gone with it were the innocent intentions.

Replaced were something more dangerous.

Something more primal.

Something based on instinct alone.

Something irrational.

Something that isn't me.

And, that is…

Desire.


	3. My Feelings For You

"What's wrong, kaichou? You looked dazed."

His sentence made me come back to reality.

"N-nothing."

I looked at Yukimura and saw that he was looking at me with a glint in his eye.

As if he knew what I was thinking.

No way.

I need to be calm. Quick. You can do this, Misaki.

Okay. I'm calm.

"Yukimura, have you finished sorting through the papers?..."

…

Awkward silence.

All I can hear is the excited chattering of the people outside. The chirping of the birds. The rustling of the wind. The tree leaves dancing in the air. Basking in the scarlet colored sunset.

And finally, our breathing in the room.

It made me painfully aware that we were the only people left in this floor.

Let alone in this room.

The atmosphere is quickly turning intense.

I feel cramped in here despite the spaciousness of the room.

I can feel small beads of sweat forming at the back of my neck.

I can't breathe.

Someone break this suffocating and deafening silence.

"Kaichou…"

Yukimura finally broke it.

"Y-Yes?... ?!"

Maybe it would have been better if Yukimura didn't break the silence.

Maybe it would have been better if he didn't look at me with those hazelnut eyes of his.

Maybe it would have been better if we just ignored each other and continued peacefully with our work.

But, no…

He had to look at me with those eyes of his.

And I knew…

Something is going to happen.

He abruptly stood up and walked over to my desk. He put his arms on top on either side of me and leaned in close.

Too close.

His face just a breath's away.

It's as if he wants to deliberately display his dominance over me.

Before I think too deep about it, Yukimura smiled.

"Kaichou, I've finished everything."

"That's good. You can go home now. Good work."

He's not moving.

He's just standing there. I could see his fists gripping the sides of the desk. Clenching and unclenching as if he's restless.

My gaze returned at his face and I could see that he wants to say something. His brow furrowed in deep contemplation.

"Kaichou… I'm already graduating…"

"… Yes, you are…"

"Will I still see you?"

That was unexpected.

He was thinking about whether we'll see each other again.

But no matter what happens, I shouldn't let us be alone again.

I'm not sure if I can take this tension between us.

I'm not sure what I'll do the next time it's only the two of us in the room.

"Of course you will. You're always welcome to come back here when you have the time."

Just as long as we're not alone.

"Can we still hang out together?"

Just as long as we're not alone.

"Yeah. We'll bring the rest of the student council members, too."

Just as long as we're not alone.

"….…"

"….…"

"Kaichou… Do you not want to spend time with me… with just the two of us?"

Just as long as we're not alone…

Is what I said.

But, I can't bring myself to say it...

I looked directly in his eyes.

"No. I want to hang out with you, too, Yukimura."

He suddenly let out a shaky breath and laughed. Being the 'Cute Yukimura' once more.

"I seriously thought you do not want to spend time with me anymore."

He laughed some more.

"… How could I think of that?"

I did think of that.

I can't handle you all by myself. Something weird is happening to me whenever we're alone.

Like right now.

But, how could I refuse you?

I could never refuse you.

After all, you're the most important person in my life.

"Then, now that's settled. Let me help you with other stuff, kaichou!"

"No, it's okay. I'll be finished in a minute anyway. You still need to prepare for graduation."

"Nope. The other things have been taken care of. I just need to show up at the day itself. How about you, kaichou? Wouldn't you be giving a speech as the student council president?"

"Yes. I'll be there."

"That's great. You'll see me graduate."

"… Yeah."

That kinda makes me sad.

Yukimura will be graduating. Of course he is. After all, he is a third year already. I'll even see him leave this school two days from now.

He won't be a student here anymore. He won't be the vice president anymore. He won't be talking to me anymore. He won't see me anymore.

I won't see him anymore.

This makes me feel nostalgic.

No. Stay strong, Misaki. He's not your knight in shining anymore. He'll be going to university soon. I'm sure he'll meet a lot more people. He will be attending a co-ed university anyway. He'll meet a lot more girls. And, someday, he'll fall in love with one of them.

That hurt more than I realized.

I cannot confess to him. I'll just bring him more trouble. Especially with his preparations to go to college. I cannot trouble him anymore.

"Kaichou, is something bothering you?"

"What?... Ah, no…"

His expression grew dim. He had a stern look on his face. And, he looked a little… hurt?

"Kaichou… Why won't you rely on me more?"

What?

"Why won't you rely on me more?! You're always hiding what you're really feeling. You've always kept your problems to yourself. I could see you when you're suffering and you still won't say a word about it… Am I really that unreliable?..."

"Y-Yuki-"

"I've already changed. I've tried so hard to change. I didn't only want to change for myself. I wanted to change for you, too. I wanted to be someone you can rely on."

He's not showing it but his hands were slightly trembling. His hazel eyes were pure honesty. Proudly showing his vulnerability. He was silently but strongly facing me. Telling me to believe in him. In his words. In his feelings.

"You are already a big help to me, Yukimura. Not just with the work of the student council, but to me personally, as well. You don't know how much you've supported me. I may not be saying all my problems to you. But, you were always like my own ray of sunshine. All those times I've spent with you, you were working so hard to reach your goal. You don't know how much you've cheered me up just by never giving up. You gave me hope."

"Then… why won't you rely on me more?"

"You've always known that I'm not that type of person, Yukimura."

"… I'm sorry. I know. I just selfishly blurt out my feelings. There won't be a time anymore when I can say this after all."

My chest... is hurting.

"…Come on. Don't be sad, Yukimura. We're close friends, aren't we?"

"But maybe not close enough…"

Huh?

"Then, kaichou, just tell me one last thing. What was that expression you made when I said I'll be graduating?"

"!"

Have I been found out?

No. Stay cool, Misaki.

"Of course, I'll be sad. The rest of the student council will be. You were doing a good job as the vice president of the school."

"No, there was something more with your expression. That's not how a fellow council member or a fellow friend feels."

"We're close friends, right? That must be why?"

No... stop.

"That's not it!"

He suddenly smashed the table with his hands. That surprised me. He surprised himself, too.

"... I'm sorry but... You can't fool me, kaichou... We've been together for the past year. I know you more than anyone. I know when you're lying to me… Don't lie to me ever again."

"…..….."

Yukimura can't know my feelings. The last thing I want is to cause a riff in our relationship. And, it's even right before he leaves this school! I don't want our relationship to be awkward. It doesn't matter what he just said. Lie, Misaki. Lie!

"I- I don't know what you're talking about."

"…..….."

"You lied."

"…..….."

"It looks like you're not gonna say it 'til the end, huh?"

"…..….."

"Fine."

He suddenly put his hands on either side of my face and raised my face.

Making sure that I was staring right into his eyes. Then…

"I love you, kaichou."


	4. You Want Me

"…..….."

Did he just confess to me?

"…..….. Say something."

"Huh? Oh, uh, ahmm. Ah- I—Umm, Ah— "

Yukimura successfully made me unable to speak. I keep stumbling on my words.

Still, I could see he's serious. He was staring right into my eyes. Preparing for whatever answer I have to give him.

Still, this is way too sudden. I just vowed to myself that I won't be saying anything about my feelings. And now…

"Do you not like me, kaichou?"

"I-It's not like I don't like you…"

"Do you like me, kaichou?"

"I-I- ….…."

"… Or is it that you can't see me as more than a friend?"

"… But you're already graduating, Yukimura. You're gonna go to college. You'd see more people. You'd see a whole lot of other girls. I'm sure they would go crazy for you."

"But I'm only crazy for you!"

"!"

"Do you even know why I joined the student council in the first place? It's to be beside you. Ever since you entered this school, I've always admired you. You'd always fight to the end for what you believed in and immediately became the president. That's why you became president. Everyone admired you. You had charisma for making even the most notorious of students bow down and listen to you. I thought that I wanted to be with someone like that. So I joined. You don't know how happy I became when I was given the title of vice president. I could support and assist you directly. Just being by your side was enough for me… But then the students were bullying me because of my girlish frame. Instead of supporting you, I just make troubles for you. You protected me from them. From then on, I knew I had to change. You inspired me to. I can't just pity myself and rely on you to protect me from them forever. How pathetic. I'm a man. And yet, I let a girl protect me. I couldn't continue that way anymore. So I changed myself and here I am. It was a very hard journey but if you weren't there supporting me, then I don't know if I'm the way I am now…"

"…...….."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't utter a single word.

"Don't you get it? All my efforts, it was always about you. It was always for you. Don't tell me to just meet other women! Are you underestimating my feelings? I've fallen too deeply in love with you. I don't know if I can ever get my feelings back to the way it used to be before. I love you."

"…...….."

I didn't realize that was how he really felt for me. I knew that there was kind of electric current between us. That maybe there was an attraction going on between us. I noticed it. But, I wasn't exactly sure. I kept thinking that maybe I was the only one thinking that about that. Still, even though I thought of it, I didn't know that his feelings for me run that deep.

He laid it all in the open. All his cards in the table. He was making a huge gamble, too. He bet our friendship – the stability of our relationship. The one and only thing I can't bring myself to bet in the first place. That was also part of the reason why I never confessed. I didn't want to lose Yukimura. I didn't want to lose us. I wasn't prepared to lose him. **I couldn't afford to lose him.**

That's why all the unspoken and unanswered questions must have piled up until it finally exploded. Waiting for the right moment. And this was it. Right before he graduates… Right before he leaves…

After all, things will never be the same again. No matter what we do. We couldn't stay in that bubble forever. We couldn't ignore the tension lying in between us forever.

Deep down, I guess we knew that someday we had to face this.

After the gamble he made, it's only fair that he knows this, too…

No more pretensions. No more games. No more escaping. No more running way.

Time to face him head on and clearly express my feelings to him.

"Yukimura… I love you, too. I'm in love with you, too."

He was obviously shocked by my confession. He instantly dropped his hands from my face. His eyebrows went high. His eyes went wide. His mouth gaped like a fish. And, he suddenly stopped moving. As if he forgot how to breathe. He looked from side to side. He was actually flustered. Yukimura can be really cute.

"I-I-I didn't expect that. I-I don't know what to say."

I looked at him straight in his eyes. Desperately willing him to believe me.

"Just as exactly as you said. I don't exactly say my feelings outright. But, I've been in love with you for a long time, Yukimura. You may think that it's because of me that you've been able to change. But, it's because of you that I don't have to say my troubles. Just looking at you going to greater lengths to reach your goal inspires me to solve my problems. That I don't have to fret so much. I'll just find a solution and be done with it. When I'm feeling down, just you talking to me, makes me feel better. Even before when you were still worrying about your physique, it didn't really matter to me. I knew from the times we spent together that you are a great guy, Yukimura. "

"… A part of the reason why I wanted to change was because you used to only look at me as a kid. Not as a man. I was having a serious complex about that. That's why I accidentally showed you my real feelings during my birthday. I didn't really mean to do that. My feelings had just suddenly wormed their way out. But… I see that all the work has paid off."

In an instant, his pupils dilated. Giving me that sexy look of his.

"Just like a while ago. I was about to melt from your stare. Your intense gaze always gets me hot, kaichou…"

"…...….."

I knew it. This was the danger I was sensing a while ago.

Something is going to happen.

But, I don't feel afraid.

In fact,

I'm anticipating it.

"Kaichou, I would see you sometimes gazing at me. It was like looking at a kid wanting to taste an especially tasty looking candy. I could see you imagining in your head licking me from head to toe. And then you would meet my eyes and look away quickly with an adorable blush from your face to your neck… Precisely just like that. Like how your face looks like now. It always arouses me to see you like that."

He walked with sure and even steps and went behind my chair. He had confidence in every stride. Then, he stopped behind me for several seconds. Despite his even movements, his breathing was uneven. He placed his trembling hands ever so softly on my shoulders. He inhaled slowly and deeply. His fingers stopped their trembling. He quickly regained his courage. Then, as if he turned into a completely different person, his hands travelled slowly but surely from my shoulders to my arms then back up and went down. He brushed his fingers against the sides of my breasts. A slight and fleeting touch to the waist then tightened his grip on my hips.

Aaahhh… His hands felt good on me. With just his lingering touch, I could feel his yearning for possessiveness.

He was slow and smooth as if savoring every moment. He was enjoying this as much as I am. Everywhere he touched me, my skin would rise in goosebumps. He skimmed through my skin and stopped on my thighs. Fingering the fabric of my skirt.

With his rough breathe,

With his hoarse voice,

He uttered in my ear,

"Kaichou…

You want me."


	5. Student Council Room

How can he make everything so sensual?

"Kaichou…"

He whispered, his voice raspy, in my ear.

"Since I'm graduating already, let me help you with one last thing…"

His finger began exploring the inside of my thighs slowly.

"Kaichou… Let me touch you."

"B-But, what if someone sees us? This could be a big scandal."

Despite my words, I was opening my legs for him.

"Yukimura… We're in the student council room… We sh-shouldn't be doing this… Plus, we're the president and vice president of the school… We're supposed to be the role models… They can't have someone they look up to doing… this…"

I was stating all the wrong reasons why we shouldn't be doing this.

I thought saying it out loud would put me out of my reverie.

But, no…

It did nothing to diminish my need for him.

There were a lot of factors that we needed to consider.

This is inappropriate.

Immoral.

Unethical.

Yet,

Strangely alluring.

Enticing.

Tempting.

I couldn't think properly.

I'm paralyzed.

Paralyzed by his touch.

He brushed his finger against my underwear. He traced his finger just right on the outside. Never touching. Just slowly teasing. My legs were squirming restlessly from his touch.

"Yu-Yukimura… "

Finally, he stopped his finger right in the middle.

"…It's precisely why I should help you… No matter what happens, it's the duty of the vice president to help the president…"

"Ahhhh… Give me what I want already…"

It's no use.

Yukimura poisoned my rational thinking.

"As you wish…"

My underwear slid off me, gliding through my legs, and dropping on my feet with an inaudible flop. I used my feet to remove it so it wouldn't get in the way later.

And, finally…

He pushed inside me.

"Aaaaahhhh… Yukimura…"

"… You're wet, kaichou…"

He rubbed just the very tip of my clit first lightly and almost fleeting. I could feel it grow taut and sensitive. When there was enough moisture gathering at the top, he swiped his finger and circled my clit at his leisure. Tormenting me with his unhurried strokes. Accumulating the cream inside of me. My breath hitched at how good it feels. He gradually gained speed until he was almost rough. When he was sure I was stimulated enough, he lightly scratched his fingernail against my clit. Just when I was so aroused I couldn't take it anymore, he slipped two fingers inside.

"Aaaaahhhh…"

I pulled my head back from pleasure and rested it on Yukimura's chest. I could hear his breathing getting ragged. The hairs at the nape of my neck were standing. I was moaning loudly from excitement. My senses were heightening. I could feel everything. I never knew I could be so alive.

"Sshhh… "

Yukimura covered my mouth so I woudn't be making much noise.

He made long careful strokes until he reached my g-spot. I had to stretch my legs wide open so his hand could reach even deeper and to receive more pleasure.

"Aaaaaahhh… Yukimura…"

"Call me 'Shouichirou'… kaichou…"

"Hhhmmmmmm… Sh-Shouichirou…"

When he found the right spot, he began moving his fingers in a circular motion while at the same time driving them up and down. Working them in a smooth and steady rhythm. It generated these whole lot new delicious sensations. All my senses were being overloaded. My body was strung so tight. Waiting for the right moment to snap. I felt shivers run down my spine. I bucked my hips so that I could meet his fingers. The squishy sounds of my juices were emphasized even more with the stillness of the room. Hearing nothing but our strained uneven breathing. It was erotic to the ears and added furthermore to the thrill manipulating my body.

"…Ugh... I'm gonna make you wild with pleasure, kaichou…"

"Aaaahhh… Ahhhhhhh… Shouichirou…"

He pumped his fingers more forcefully. Circling his fingers with powerful strokes. He was making me delirious with bliss. I could feel the tension rising inside my body. I had to tighten my grip at the sides and lock my ankles at the feet of the chair. I could hear my liquids sloshing around loudly together. I was panting hard and soaking wet. Yukimura was also breathing hard. The chair I am currently sitting in is sticky and drenched with my juices. Who would have thought that the president's chair would experience this immoral affair? Aaaaahhh… I'm gonna cum. Hard.

And, finally…

'Aaaaaahhhhh… S-Shouichi—r-rou… Huh?"

He suddenly stopped.

"Aaahhh… Huh?... What are you doing… Shouichirou…? Why did you stop…?"

He withdrew his hand and stood up and I watched him lick my cum off his fingers. He then turned to face me and give me a captivating dark smile.

"Your cream tastes so good… kaichou…"

"…"

"Then, see you tomorrow… kaichou…"

That was what had happened in the student council room.

After Yukimura left, I stayed there for several minutes in my chair dumbfounded. I can't believe what Yukimura had just done to me. It's a good thing no one saw us. But during that time period, they shoudn't be any people left in the school building. I should know. I often stay there after school with Yukimura assisting me with my work. That must be why Yukimura was confident nobody was there.

Still, I was pulsing down there and I was aching. When I stood up, I had to support myself with the table. My legs were shaking violently. I was anxious all the time during the walk and the train back home. I felt like the people were all staring at me. It's like they know what we've done in the student council room. After cleaning up, I had no choice but to go home.

Damn, Yukimura. After finally admitting our feelings to each other. After getting me all hot and bothered. You had to stop right before my climax. What the hell is he thinking?! Whenever I walked, there would still be the squishy sound. My thighs were very slick. I had to squirm every now and then. Ugh. My knees are still trembling.

Mom and Suzuna noticed that something was wrong with me. They said I was wincing in my steps. It didn't help that I had to use my hands to hold on to the walls for more stabilized footing. But I just brushed it off saying I overexerted myself at P.E. It's a good thing they bought my excuse. It wasn't far from the truth anyway…

I should take my bath now and wash off today's… happenings.

I opened the faucet and filled the tub with warm water. I want to take a nice and long bath. I went in the tub and scrubbed off the dirt off my body. When I was finished, I can't help but think about what happened in the student council room. I never thought this day would turn out to be like that. Yukimura was amazing. He let me feel things I never felt before. I was in a whole different universe. My euphoria made me feel delirious and forget about everything. Nothing but Yukimura and me in our own little world. Just thinking about the sensations he made with my body…

It's getting me hot.

This is bad. I could feel myself getting wet again.

"Aaaahhh… Yukimura…"

You invade my mind and my body. I could think nothing but you.

Before I knew it, my hand was already moving on its own.


End file.
